Western Reach Accord
The Western Reach Accord was enacted in the Year of Wild Magic (1372) by the committee efforts of Cormyr, the Thayan Enclave at Proskur, the former Free City-State of Redmist and the former village of Isinhold. The WRA provided freedom to Redmist, established Isinhold as a neutral zone, solidified trade agreements and certain religious freedoms. The full text of the Accord is below: The Western Reach Accord Be it known to all concerned, in the interest of keeping the peace in the formerly held western reaches of Cormyr, hereafter referred to as The Western Reach, being those lands consisting of the township of Isinhold and the Free City State of Redmist, The Crown has reached an agreement with those of Thay, and The Western Reach in an interest to promote a cease fire, along with allowing for trade which will allow this area to prosper. The following aggreement has been reached: Agreement in the First: That the citizens of the Free City-State of Redmist are granted pardon to travel within the bounds of Cormyr for so long as they do not bring threat to the Crown of Cormyr or its citizens. Also, it is hereby granted that Cormyrian citizens are also granted permission to travel within the City-State of Redmiist, for as long as they do not bring a threat to the ruling faction therein. Agreement in the Second: It is also granted, that those who live within The Western Reach, are given permission to travel within the realm of Cormyr under conditions of religious immunity, this being that they are not to be held, arrested or persecuted for worshipping any particular religion which is legal within their own realm. In addition, while in The Western Reach, no worshipper of any set religion from the realm of Cormyr shall be undully persecuted for thier faith based soley upon said worship or following of said faith. Agreement in the Third: Isinhold is declared independant, neutral ground and a free trade post. Any infraction of the peace will be dealt with harshly as per the law set by the offending faction, that being those allies to Cormyr will face Cormyrian justice, those allied with the factions of Thay shall face Thayian justice. Unaligned parties will face the punishment demanded by the Township of Isinhold, who may at thier disgression turn over the offending party to either Cormyr or Thay. Free trade is authorized and granted by those of Cormyr, Thay, and unaligned neutral parties. Agreement in the Fourth: All boundaries now held by the aforementioned parties concerned, that being Cormyr, Isinhold and the Free City-State of Redmist, will be considered in place and not to be changed, save by act of war. In the event of an act of war, see the aforementioned Agreement in the third. The bounds of Redmist shall consist of, no more or less, than The lands surrounding Redmist, all lands to the south of the city, the land to the west of the city as far as the road marker on the Isinhold Redmist Road as well as the corresponding territories north of the River Tun, and North to the border of Cormyr. The bounds of Isinhold, shall consist of those lands surrounding the Township of Isinhold, going north to the Cormyr border, east to the road marker on Isinhold Redmist Road, and the corresponding territories on the northern side of the River Tun and South to the boundary of the wood on the road to Proskur. Those lands to the west of Isinhold are to be considered undeclared. Signed in agreement in the year of Wild Magic, DR 1372. Alusair Nacacia Obarskyr Regent, Kingdom of Cormyr Chathin Zurn, Khazark, Thayan Enclave of Proskur Lord Jorias Bloodstil, Lord of Redmist Sir Callen, Representative of the Isinhold Town Council Category:Lore Category:Western Reaches Category:Proclamations